


草莓珍珠奶茶-Strawberry Pearl Milk Tea

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bubble Tea Date, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: You take Dante out for his first bubble tea experience.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	草莓珍珠奶茶-Strawberry Pearl Milk Tea

He’s always wondering what kind of beverage was in your hands, this giant plastic cup with a giant colored straw that you seemed rather fond of. 

You showed up to his shop with one in tow ever since a store opened up in Redgrave. The sound of the straw being shanked into the lid was what let him know where you were in the office. 

Eventually, he decided to ask when you sat on the side of his desk during the after hours of work. 

“Hey, what are those? You drinking caviar or something?” He asks, tapping his knuckles against the cup. 

“These aren’t eggs Dante. It’s tapioca.” You snort. 

“Tappa what?” He tilts his head. 

“Tapioca, it’s really good.” He goes to put his mouth on your straw and you push his face gently away from the prized possession. Dante pouted at his deferred attempt. 

“I’ll take you there tomorrow, get your own.” He rolls his eyes. 

“It’s no way better than strawberry ice cream.” 

So the next thing he knows, it’s tomorrow and he drives you to the bubble tea store on his motorcycle. 

You end up in line at this very minimalist and cute little cafe with animal decorations all over. Dante sticks out like a sore thumb, dressed in black and red leather. You hold his hand as you wait behind a rather long queue. 

Dante’s attention span is short-circuiting. He taps his foot to the beat of some peppy J-pop song playing in the speakers. 

Eventually, he starts audibly groaning his boredom. 

“This is the second time they’ve played Plastic Love.” 

“It’s cute, I don’t mind.” You say, doing a little dance number with your hand still intertwined with Dante’s. 

“This is so boring, you actually wait for this? Could’ve gotten a pizza and a sundae by the time we made it to the front.”

“Dante…” 

“How about you wait here and I’ll go get us something while we wait-” 

He goes to pull his hand away from yours. 

You grip his hand suddenly, glaring at him from the height difference. He looks down and chuckles. 

“Dante, if you don’t wait in line and be patient, I swear to god-” 

“Whoa whoa, just playing with you.” He teases. You’re basically a little puppy trying to be intimidating. 

When it begins to near your turn to order, Dante finally decides to read the menu. He’s never heard of several things on the pink pastel posters. 

“What do you usually get?” Dante asks, seeing these strange machines and topping trays behind the registers. 

“I just get one of their specials,” You gesture to the third menu. 

“Huh, they’ve got a lot of weird things here. What the fuck is grass jelly?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you something you would want.” 

He gently bumps your hip with his. You do it back. 

“God, why are you so thick?” You laugh as he smirks. 

Before he can throw another one-liner, the cashier asks what you want. He tunes out this long series of questions you answer for your drinks. 

He’s busy watching the machine that puts the plastic cover over the drinks, elevator music playing in his head. 

Finally, two rather large drinks come to his field of vision, and you reach over to take them. He snaps out of his daze and takes the beverage from your hands, smirking at how much bigger his were compared to yours. 

“You wanna take this outside?” You asked him, putting your wallet back in your pocket. 

“Like to fight or to drink this?” He genuinely wondered, holding up his pink-colored cup. 

“Which one do you think?” 

The two of you opted to sit outside in the warm afternoon on a lone bench that was near the street. 

“Pick a straw.” You hold out two red and white straws that were wide enough to stick his pinky through. Not that he did, although his intrusive thoughts told him to. 

Obviously, he took the red one, looking at his pink slushy-like drink. For some reason, there were these weird lighter pink pearls at the bottom. 

You stabbed the lid, relishing in the pop noise it made. Dante copied, jolting the cup. 

“Cheers.” You clinked plastic with his and took your first sip. Dante did as well, hit with the familiar and refreshing taste of strawberries. 

“Aw babe, you didn’t!” He smiled. It was as if you blended a sundae, and he helped himself to another sip. 

You posed with your chin on your shoulder. He made a face at a boba pearl being in his mouth. 

“Do I chew this or do I swallow this?” He asked, his incisor resting on the offending pearl. 

“Bite it.” He did so, popping the membrane. The contents of a very syrupy strawberry-flavored popping boba greeted his tastebuds. 

“Holy shit.” He kissed your forehead. 

“You’re welcome-Hey!” You realized it was a trick so he could duck down and drink out of yours while you were distracted. 

He took a sip, smirking at his trickery. 

“Not as good as mine.” He commented, noting that your pearls didn’t pop. 

An afternoon passed, sitting hand to hand with Dante. It was a well-deserved Saturday, getting to spend time together without worrying about anything for the time being. 

The two of you had reached the bottom of your respective drinks, yours more quickly as Dante continued to help himself to yours and his own. 

Dante relaxed in his seat, his arm around you as the sun turned more saturated in color with its slow descent. 

“Hey, sweetums?” You looked up to the sound of him shaking the nearly empty drink. 

“Hmm?” He gestured to the boba pearls at the bottom of his cup, a toothy grin on his face. 

“Suck my balls?” 

You practically cried as you curled up on the bench, raucously laughing. Dante slapped his knee and laughed with you, wiping tears from his face. 

“Oh, that was so well-timed!” He wheezed and slid down the bench. 

You were in a fetal position, in disbelief of what he just said. You limply held your drink in your hand, dangling it to the ground. To others, you two looked totally in the midst of a shared mental breakdown and thus steered away from the scene. 

“Why? We were having such a romantic moment!” 

“It was an important question!” He refuted, trying to catch his breath. Pedestrians tried their best to ignore your foolery. It wasn’t easy, the sounds of your laughter echoing through the streets. 

These strawberry-flavored dates became a staple from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> _Rodeo Using Her First Language To Title Works? More Likely Than You Think._


End file.
